


Fever

by gentle_teeth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, I know I’m also appalled, Internalized Homophobia, Luke is not a virgin, M/M, Mentioned Leia Organa, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, No Homo, OOC, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Solo canon compliant, The Farce Awakens (parody), The Farce Awakens ‘canon’ compliant, straight Han Solo, takes place after Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentle_teeth/pseuds/gentle_teeth
Summary: The full story of the infamous "Sauna Incident".  Han is, perhaps, not as straight as he'd like to believe.Based on a joke they made like, one time in an episode of The Farce Awakens.  I just couldn't let it go.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged as dubcon due to Han's uncertainty about sleeping with another man.

Han plopped down next to Luke on the wooden bench, sighing as he leaned back against the wall of the sauna.The humidity was practically choking him, and he was already starting to sweat after less than a minute in the small room.So far it was wholly unpleasant, but Luke had insisted it would be relaxing.Han was making an effort to be less of a prickly asshole these days, so he resolved to at least give it a chance.To Luke’s credit, he certainly seemed relaxed— he’d practically melted into his seat, with his eyes closed and his head tipped back.Or he’d passed out from heat exhaustion.Han personally thought either was equally likely.

“You all right there, kid?”He asked, after several minutes passed in silence.

“Just great,” Luke replied, stretching lazily.Han tried not to watch how the motion made Luke’s towel slide a tiny bit lower on his lap, threatening to render it useless.Luke opened his eyes and pushed his sweat-soaked bangs out of his face, looking up at Han with a smile Han _refused_ to call cute.“How are you feeling?”

“Sweaty,” Han said.“I don’t understand why you like this so much.I can’t even breathe in here.”Luke finally opened his eyes to look at Han, his smile widening into a grin.

“Don’t be such a baby, Han,” he laughed.“It’s cleansing.And it’s not that hot in here, either.Gets much worse on Tattooine.”

“What could possibly be cleansing about sitting in a room sweating my balls off?We’re both gonna need a sonic the minute we get out of here.”

“You’re sweating dirt and toxins out of your pores,” Luke pointed out.“Now shut up, you’re supposed to be relaxing.The heat is good for your muscles.”He rolled his eyes, hiking the towel back up on his lap.Han bit back a remark about dehydration being bad for his whole body, grimacing as he crossed his sweaty arms in front of his chest.If he bitched about it any longer he’d start sounding like Leia, and he would not stand to be accused of being high-maintenance.

Han’s silence lasted about two minutes.“Not feeling very relaxed yet,” he grumbled.He had to admit, though, that he was starting to feel different the longer he sat there.Not quite sleepy, but his limbs felt heavy, and he was losing the motivation to get up and walk out.Still, it was hard to truly get comfortable.Luke had almost started to slide down the bench beside him, his eyes closed and head tilted back.With his hair off his face, dark with sweat, he looked a lot more like Leia.If only he _had_ been Leia, Han thought.He wouldn’t have minded getting a little sweaty with her, and maybe they could’ve even shared the sonic after…

Luke shifted, groaning as one of his joints popped audibly.Han immediately turned his gaze back to the wall, not wanting to be caught staring.He wouldn’t want to give him the wrong idea. _Was_ it the wrong idea?Han shook off the thought.He was definitely _not_ attracted to farm boy, no matter how much he looked like his sister.Han liked women, had always liked women; he loved how petite and round and soft they were, loved their small waists and smooth skin— never mind that these traits seemed to be shared by both twins. 

Before he realized it he was looking back at Luke, who seemed totally unaware of Han’s change in mood.His tanned skin was flushed from the heat and slick with sweat, and Han watched, transfixed, as a single drop ran down Luke’s stomach towards that damned towel.The towel had started to slip again, and Han couldn’t tell if he wanted to pull it up or rip it off him.All his life he’d never looked twice at another man, and now all of a sudden he was fifteen again, unable to tear his eyes away from Luke’s glistening body.Thank the stars he’d gotten off Corellia before anything like this had happened, he thought.That kind of thing wouldn’t exactly have helped his street cred.

He decided the only reasonable course of action was to run away as fast as possible.He could call it a tactical retreat, head straight back to the Falcon, and never think about this again.He could fuck Leia into the mattress the instant he saw her, and he’d push any thoughts of her brother into the very deepest parts of his mind.It sounded like a perfectly good plan to him, so he sat up, checked that his towel was still wrapped securely around his waist, and started to stand.

Almost as soon as he’d stood up, he saw Luke’s eyes open.

“Where’re you goin’?”Luke asked.

“Out of here,” Han replied, more curtly than he’d meant to.Shit.He didn’t actually want to offend the kid, he just needed to get away before he did something he’d regret.Luke’s expression turned a little sad.

“I’m sorry, Han,” he said, round puppy-dog eyes looking right into Han’s.“I really thought you’d like it.We— Leia and I— we roped you into this whole thing, this war, and I thought… you could use more chances to relax.”

“Aw, hell, Luke, I—”Han’s dropped his head, putting all his strength into not meeting Luke’s eyes.The kid was so perceptive sometimes, he felt like if they made eye contact Luke would know exactly what he’d been thinking.Maybe he did; Han didn’t know how his Force mysticism worked.He was sure he was somehow sweating _more_ now, if that was possible.He felt Luke reach out to take his hand and forced himself to hold still.He could not let himself fuck this up even more.The kid just wanted to do something nice, and here he was thinking absolutely abhorrent thoughts and probably making Luke think Han hated him.

Han forced himself to look up, which immediately proved to be a mistake.Luke’s puppy eyes were back in full force, his long eyelashes fluttering as he blinked away a drop of sweat.His mouth and legs were both open just enough to seem suggestive, and Han had to force himself not to read too much into it.Luke’s muscles were just relaxed from the heat, that was all.It was just the heat, after all, that was warping Han’s thoughts like this.Otherwise he would’ve never been caught dead staring at Luke’s exposed body, wishing those legs were wrapped around his waist as he rode Han like a speeder, sweating from more than just the oppressive heat.Luke’s eyes flicked down for an instant, and his expression changed to one of surprise.His mouth opened wide enough that Han could see his tongue, then snapped shut, and Han felt his blood run cold as he followed Luke’s gaze to the apex of his own thighs.

“Luke, I’m so sorry—”

“Is that because of me?”

They spoke at almost the same time, Han’s cheeks flushing with embarrassment.Surely Luke wouldn’t want anything to do with him now, not after this, but he wasn’t letting go of Han’s wrist.Quite the opposite, in fact.Luke’s hand had tightened, just slightly, but enough that Han felt it.

“I had no idea you felt that way,” Luke said quietly.He returned his gaze to Han’s face, biting his lip nervously.Han didn’t know what to do.Luke didn’t seem angry, but rather almost… hopeful?Han couldn’t think.He couldn’t breathe.He didn’t know what to say.

“It’s just the heat,” he lied, though a part of him hoped Luke saw through it.He didn’t know what Jedi thought of men who swung that way, but he hoped they were more forgiving than the Corellian gangs.Han was pretty sure they were all celibate monks, anyway.

“Just the heat,” Luke repeated, and Han got the sense he hadn’t believed a word.“Right.”

“So, since it’s just the heat,” Han began, “I should go.I’ll just take a sonic, and it’ll die down, and we can pretend it never happened.”

“Or I could help.”Luke spoke with more confidence than Han expected from someone so young and naive, not at all like the blushing virgin he’d assumed Luke was.Still, he couldn’t let Luke promise something he couldn’t take back.

“You don’t know what you’re sayin’, kid.”

“I know exactly what I’m saying, Han.”Luke’s expression turned serious, his hand still not moving from Han’s wrist.“You think I don’t see how you look at me?I know Leia’s not the only one you’ve got eyes for.”

“You wouldn’t be so calm if you knew what you were offering,” Han protested.“Isn’t this against some… some Jedi rules or something?The Jedi were monks, right?Monks are…”He trailed off, afraid of what would happen if he finished his train of thought.If he said aloud what they’d so far only implied.

“Holy?”Luke asked, and Han cringed.He’d been right.Luke really didn’t have a clue what he was proposing.He was turning to leave when Luke said, sounding amused, “Celibate?”

Han snapped his gaze back to Luke’s face, shocked and a little embarrassed.Luke was smiling, just a little, like _he_ was laughing at _Han’s_ incredible naivety.

“Yes,” Han replied, almost whispering.All the air had gone out of his lungs.

“I’m not.”Luke’s smile widened into a grin.“Well, I suppose I’ve had a dry spell lately.But I’m not a virgin, either.”Han felt like he’d been punched in the gut.Where did this kid, probably barely legal, get this confidence?Enough to proposition another man, his best friend, face-to-face in a technically public setting?Han was suddenly aware that anyone could walk in on them and that they should really stop whatever they were doing before someone did, but Luke hadn’t let go, and despite himself, Han wasn’t ready to shake himself free.

“Have you ever, you know,”Han started, “with another man?”

“I’ve only ever been with men,” Luke stated, voice perfectly calm.“I almost tried with a girl, once.But my aunt walked in on us.And she left for the Academy the next day.”Han’s brain was seconds from imploding.What sort of place was Tattooine that Luke could admit to that so freely?Han had been to the Imperial Academy himself, knew that not everyone thought the way he did, but he couldn’t shake the sense of _wrongness_ when he thought about what he was about to do with Luke.It was just the way he’d been raised.Luke seemed to notice his hesitation, and at last his grip loosened.

“We don’t have to do anything, you know,” Luke said.“I won’t be upset.But it wouldn’t have to mean anything, either, if we did.”

“It’s just the heat,” Han repeated, dumbly.Luke shrugged.

“Whatever you want it to be.”With that, he pulled Han down to eye level and kissed him gently, their lips slipping together as their eyes closed, and as Han got down on his knees he he thought maybe only one person in the galaxy had ever kissed him better.Luke slid his hands around Han’s waist, holding him in place by the small of his back.

“Touch me,”Luke pleaded, and Han was helpless to resist.Finally finding his courage, he brought his hands up to Luke’s ribs, sliding them rapidly up to his small nipples, marveling at how different it was from touching Leia.And yet, how similar, he thought, as he dared to pinch one and Luke whined into his mouth.Han wondered what would happen if he licked one. _Fuck it_ , he thought, _I’m doing this anyway.Might as well._

“Yeah, that’s so good,” Luke moaned as Han’s mouth closed around his nipple, burying his hands in Han’s damp hair.

“You like it?”Han asked, amazed at how sensitive Luke was.And how loud.For someone who claimed not to be a virgin, Luke was certainly responsive.

“Yes, now keep doing it,” Luke whined, pushing Han’s face back into his chest.Han tried to copy what he’d done with women, swirling his tongue around and flicking it as hard as he dared, and Luke moaned, approving.Han felt one of Luke’s hands leave his hair and roam down his back, short nails scratching his skin.“Shit, Han.Get your towel off.”

Han obeyed, completely at Luke’s command.“Hell, kid,” he laughed nervously, “when’d you get this confident?”

“I’ve always been this confident,” Luke replied breathlessly, spreading his own towel over the bench.Han swallowed hard as Luke turned to lie down on it, stretching out shamelessly.“You’ve just never noticed.”Luke reached up to Han’s neck, pulling him into another kiss.This time he didn’t hesitate to slip his tongue between Han’s teeth, one hand roaming down his side to rub his ass.Han shivered despite the heat, moaning quietly into Luke’s mouth.Han slid his own hand from Luke’s chest to his hip, rubbing gentle circles into Luke’s skin with his thumb.His heart pounded as he considered what he might feel just a few centimeters away.

“Nervous?”Luke asked, pulling away.His expression was one of understanding, but Han couldn’t shake the feeling that Luke was disappointed in him, somehow.

“Not nervous, exactly,” Han said.He wasn’t sure if it was the truth.“Just never really, you know.Been with a guy like this.I’m straight,” he finished lamely.He wasn’t sure if that was true, either.

“Mmhm.”Luke didn’t press, but didn’t try to hide his doubts about Han’s honesty.“You can walk out anytime, you know.Otherwise just pretend it’s yours.Touch me the way you like it.”Han nodded dumbly, and cautiously, gently, took Luke in hand.

The sensation was familiar, and yet undeniably foreign.Like Han, Luke was uncut, but the dimensions were off- Luke’s dick was longer and slightly thicker, which Han tried not to be jealous of.It was strange to have so much in his hand, and he almost pulled his hand away when Luke moaned and twitched under him.Still, something compelled him to keep going, and so he did.Taking Luke’s advice to heart, he went slowly, tightening his grip near the head.

“That’s it, Han,” Luke moaned.“You’re doing so good.”Luke ran his hand up and down Han’s thigh, almost the way one might soothe a nervous animal.Han tried to be annoyed, but if he was honest with himself, he really needed some soothing.When Luke’s fingers strayed between his legs, Han nearly jumped out of his skin.Luke bit his lip, holding in a laugh.

“Easy there, big shot,” he teased.“I’ll be gentle with you.”Luke paused, waiting for Han to smile back.When instead he only looked more nervous, Luke sighed, pulling his hand away.“I meant it when I said we could call this off.I won’t be mad,” he promised.Han shot him a conflicted look.

“I… don’t want to call it off,” he admitted, in a voice so quiet it was nearly a whisper.In his concern, Luke hadn’t noticed, but Han’s hand was still wrapped around him, stroking him so gently Luke could barely feel it.

“Oh, _Han_.” Luke reached up to stroke his face, and Han held back a grimace at his tenderness. They weren’t lovers, after all. This was just a one-time thing, Han was certain.

“Just keep going. I’m fine,” Han insisted, tightening his grip on Luke a little in hopes of distracting him. Now was not the time to get emotional.

Luke hesitated, but nodded, slowly sliding his hand back down Han’s body.Han’s breath hitched as Luke’s fingers traced his hipbone, but he willed himself not to get distracted.Han kept his own hand moving over Luke’s dick, trying to imagine it was his own.Feeling slightly braver, he pulled back the foreskin, relishing the quiet moan Luke gave in response.Han rubbed his thumb over the head and Luke arched his back, digging his nails into the meat of Han’s thigh. Han winced and Luke let go, rubbing over the spot soothingly before finally turning his attention back to Han’s cock.

Han didn’t pull away this time as Luke’s hand curled around him, stroking his shaft gently as if he were trying not to scare Han away.That was probably accurate, considering Han wasn’t even sure what was happening anymore.He allowed himself to look over Luke’s entire body, golden skin gleaming in the light of the sauna.Han knew he’d never get that image out of his mind; he supposed it was too late to pretend it wasn’t doing anything for him.He felt like he was sweating even more somehow, slicking the skin under his hand as he dared to reach down and cup Luke’s balls.Luke made a pleased sound at that, leaving Han transfixed as he licked a drop of sweat (or was it drool?) off his lips.

Han was certain he wasn’t in control of his body anymore.It had to be the heat making him act like this- he would keep telling himself that forever, if he had to, because nothing else could explain what made him place his free hand on Luke’s hairless chest, cupping one of his pecs as if he had breasts to squeeze.Luke bit his lip and sped his own hand, apparently no longer afraid of startling Han out of whatever this was.Han groaned, his inhibitions rapidly slipping away as Luke did something with his fingers he’d never felt before, and his whole body trembled. 

The rough texture of Luke’s palms was surprising to Han considering the softness of the rest of Luke’s skin, but he supposed the boy _was_ a farmer for most of his life.He wasn’t sure how much manual labor was involved in Jedi training, but from the way Luke’s shoulders had filled out slightly since they’d met, he’d guess it was a fair amount.It almost felt like Han was touching himself, except that every movement was a surprise.He relaxed into Luke’s hand, biting back a moan when Luke’s free hand reached out to hold him gently by the back of the thigh.

“Scoot up,” Luke said, taking his hand off Han’s cock and using it to pull Han’s hand off his own.“I want to try something.”Han wasn’t sure what Luke was planning on trying, though he sort of hoped it didn’t have anything to do with the hand still resting below his ass.

“What, uh.What did you have in mind?”Han found himself disappointed at the loss of Luke’s hand a second time.He was pretty sure he knew, based on where Luke was telling him to move, but he didn’t want to assume anything.He wasn’t sure if there was some weird gay sex technique he’d never heard of, since no one had ever explained it to him and he’d never cared to listen to Lando’s probably-exaggerated stories.Luke hadn’t tried anything crazy yet, though.Han could trust him, so he shuffled on his knees to put himself right at Luke’s eye level.

“I really wanna suck you off, Han.”Luke grinned, looking up at Han through those damnable long eyelashes.How could Han say no to that?

“Fuck yeah,” he whispered, before he could stop himself.He didn’t want to stop himself, he realized, as Luke leaned forward and took Han’s tip into his mouth.Han’s eyes rolled back when Luke wedged his tongue under his foreskin, swirling it over and over until Han was shaking.Only then did he pull back, just to take one breath before diving down again and taking Han almost to the base, sucking softly as his tongue traced patterns over the underside.Luke pulled his hand away from Han’s ass, propping himself up on it.His other hand reached out to play with Han’s balls, rolling them as he sucked, something most of Han’s girlfriends had needed to be taught to do.Han brought a hand up to rest on Luke’s head, waiting for approval before he did anything further.He wasn’t sure how far Luke meant to take this, but Luke only looked up at him and nodded before leaning forward and swallowing Han’s cock all the way to the base.

“Fuck!”Han would’ve never expected that from the awkward, naive kid he’d picked up on Tattooine.Certainly not from the brooding Jedi Luke had grown into.He wondered how long ago Luke had picked up that particular skill, and then Luke’s head started bobbing back and forth, and Han didn’t have another coherent thought until he realized he might’ve been seconds from coming in Luke’s mouth.

“Luke,” he managed, weakly.He tugged on Luke’s hair gently to pull him back, but it only seemed to encourage him; Luke pulled back to just the tip and sucked for all he was worth, covering the rest of Han’s shaft with his hand.Han’s eyes rolled back in his head again, and his whole body went rigid as he shot his load straight to the back of Luke’s tongue.

Han flopped down onto the floor, adjusting himself into a sitting position as he caught his breath.“Shit, kid,” he panted incredulously.“Where’d you learn to do that?”Luke grinned.

“Tattooine’s a big planet,” he replied, rolling onto his back.

“Give me a minute and I’ll, uh.”Han wasn’t sure what he would do, actually.He definitely wasn’t ready to offer Luke a blowjob, but he wasn’t sure if Luke expected one from him.He’d always gone down on the girls who went down on him, after all.

“Don’t worry about it,” Luke said, reaching down to take himself in hand.“You don’t have to do anything.Just… talk to me?”Luke pinched one of his nipples as he stroked himself, letting his eyes close as he started up a respectable pace.

“Fuck,” Han breathed.“Anybody ever tell you you’re real pretty?”

“All the time,” Luke replied.“You wanna touch me?”He arched his back, pushing his chest up invitingly.

“Yeah.Yeah, I do,” Han admitted, pushing himself back up onto his knees and pushing Luke’s hand off his chest.Luke gasped when Han pinched his nipple, speeding his pace up as much as he could with just his sweat for lube.

“I’m so close, Han,” he moaned, opening his eyes to give Han a pleading look.“Kiss me?”

Han pressed his lips to Luke’s, tasting the salt of their sweat and something he assumed was his own cum.Their lips moved together and Luke’s tongue slid out to meet his, sliding against it with the same finesse he’d shown sucking Han off.Before long Han felt Luke’s body tremble under his hand, and Luke moaned as he came.Their lips stayed locked together until Luke separated them, taking a deep breath as if to ground himself.

“We should clean up and get out of here,” Luke said.

“Yeah,” Han agreed.Truth be told, he’d forgotten they were in a public sauna.He wasn’t sure how long they’d been in there, but he was starting to feel a little dehydrated.He could feel a headache creeping in, and he really wanted a sonic and a cool glass of water.Luke probably felt the same.

“I had fun,”Luke added, wiping his cum away with his towel before wrapping it back around his waist.He held his hand out to Han, helping him off the floor so he could put his own towel back on.

“It wasn’t bad,” Han admitted.He wouldn’t even admit to himself that he wanted to do it again.He would bury that thought as deeply as he needed to in the back of his mind, and he’d go back to fucking Leia— shit, _Leia_ , what would she think if she knew— and he’d put this whole thing behind him.They both would.Luke snorted, walking to the door.

“See you around, kid.”

“See you around, Han.”Just like that, Han was alone in the sauna, staring at the door as it swung shut.By the time he got his legs working enough to walk out and hit the sonics, Luke was nowhere to be found.Back to normal, he thought.Like nothing happened.

And if he thought about it sometimes, alone on the Falcon, or when Leia was asleep, or when Luke sent holos from his Jedi school and he looked into the holorecorder just _so_ … well, no one else had to be any the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows the creators/actors of The Farce Awakens... do you think they imagined anyone would actually write the sauna scene


End file.
